Orca (.hack)
Orca (オルカ) of the Azure Sea, one of the Descendants of Fianna, is a super-popular Blademaster that was famed for destroying the the One Sin along with Balmung. Online Appearance Orca is a burly and battlescarred warrior. He wears little armor, with the exception of a harness, boots, and his pants. His wavesign is green, and covers almost all of his upper body, including his face. Personality Orca is a very friendly person online, his warmth and approachable personality have won him many friends in The World. He enjoys roleplaying as a true medieval warrior and changes his manner of speaking accordingly. Despite being one of the most famous players in the game, he still takes the time to help show newbies how the game works. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Orca is a 14 year old Junior High school student named Yasuhiko. A close friend of Kite in reality, he was the one responsible for convincing him to start playing The World. History thumb|150px|Orca in AI Buster .hack//AI Buster Orca first appears in AI Buster as a participant in the monster invasion of Mac Anu. He helps to rally people to the defense of the town, and later watches as Albireo defeats the invasion's boss monster. Impressed by Albireo's skill, Orca follows the Long Arm to his house with his partner Balmung. Orca invites Albireo to form a party with Balmung and himself in order to try the supposedly unbeatable event The One Sin. Albireo politely refuses, and Orca and Balmung later go on to clear the event as a duo. For their efforts, Balmung was the MVP of the battle and recieved the wings as a character modification prize although another story says that Orca recieves the wings, but gives it to Balmung instead. Also the web poet Hokuto (working under her alias W.B. Yeats) gives them the titles "The Descendants of Fianna". Their individual titles of "Orca of the Azure Sea" and "Balmung of the Azure Sky" may also have come from this event. .hack//SIGN During the main events of SIGN, Orca is only refered to in passing. Subaru mentions that he, along with Balmung are busy investigating reports of unkillable monsters, but he never actually appears on-screen during the TV broadcast episodes. .hack//Games Although he is the first character to give Kite his Member Address, Orca gets data drained by Skeith soon afterwards and falls into a coma. Because of this, he is unusable until the fourth game, when he is revived by Aura to fight Corbenik, the final Phase. Conversations with some of his associates, such as Bob, Linda, and Balmung and his words upon meeting Aura for the first time suggest that Orca had been investigating the rumors about Morganna prior to his run in with Skeith. Balmung states that his goal had been to prove that the rumors were just that: rumors. Unfortunately for him the rumors had been true. .hack//Another Birth Orca appears in a vision Mia shows BlackRose, being defeated by Skeith. thumb|Orca in XXXX. .hack//XXXX As in the games, Orca is the first person Kite meets upon entering The World. While adventuring with his newbie friend they are approached by Aura, who tries to give Orca a mysterious bracelet. However before Orca can use it Skeith appears. Orca fights against Skeith to try and buy Kite time to escape. But he gets data drained in the process, falling into a coma in the real world. thumb|150px|left|Orca as seen in Unison .hack//Unison In Unison, Orca, along with Kite and Balmung go on a Data Bug hunt. After finding no traces of them, they travel to Net Slum, where they join a party hosted by Helba. .hack//GIFT At the beginning of GIFT Orca PKs Bear, but since their avatars are so similar everybody believes that he was the one PKed instead. Disguised as Bear, he meets with BT who he has an "adult conversation" with. Eventually Bear catches up to him at Helba's hot springs and the two begin to fight. The fight tires them out so they decide to call a truce and relax in the springs. There, Orca confesses that he took Bear's place because he was jealous of his role as a major character. All he'd done during the series was sleep, and he wanted to actually be a part of the plot for once. After hearing this, Bear decides to forgive him. .hack//G.U. :See Azure Orca Trivia *Orca chose his name because he was impressed with the way orcas (killer whales) hunted their prey in the wild. *Orca rejoins Kite at level 50. *His starting weapon is End of the Earth, a level 11 weapon. *In .hack//G.U. Yasuhiko is the player behind Kuhn. Orca's Mission Areas *Infection: **'Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field': Orca gives Kite a tutorial. *Quarantine: **'Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field': Orca and Kite are called by Aura. category: AI Buster Characters category: Another Birth Characters category: Blademasters category: Coma Victims category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters Es:Orca